Pearlette
}} The Pearlette (パーレット) is a Japanese folding camera taking 4×6.5cm and 3×4cm exposures on 127 film, made by Konishiroku (predecessor of Konica) from 1925 to the early postwar period. The Pearlette is historically significant as the first mass-produced Japanese camera, with a monthly production of 200 to 300 in the early period. Monthly production: Lewis, p.35. See also the Special Pearlette and B Pearlette which have nothing in common except for the name and format. General description The Pearlette is a near-copy of the Piccolette by Contessa-Nettel, itself inspired by the Vest Pocket Kodak. The camera is easily recognized by the name Pearlette under the lens. The front standard is mounted on a pair of scissor struts and extends to the bottom, acting as a standing leg. There is a round cut-off on each side of the body to pull out the front standard easily. A pivoting brilliant finder is mounted on one corner of the front plate. There are two tripod threads: one is at the bottom right, as seen by a photographer holding the camera vertically, and the other is on a strut joining the two sides of the trellis structure at the bottom. Most of the other features evolved during the camera's very long production run. The regular models have a fixed-focus lens, either a simple meniscus achromat lens (usually US 8, i.e. f/11) or a triplet lens (f/6.8, later f/6.3). The shutter is a Woco by Wollensak or a Pegasus or Echo by Konishiroku, depending on the year of production. All have three speeds: 1/25, 1/50 and 1/100. A special edition called the High-Grade Pearlette was also offered for a short time with higher lens and shutter specifications. First generation: side loading The first generation models have a removable side plate for film loading, and an advance key at the top left. They always display a logo on the front plate, opposite the brilliant finder, reading RK and ROKUOH SHA TOKYO. The body number is engraved on the inside part of the front plate, towards the bottom, reportedly with a NO. prefix. Kameari, pp.3, 6 and 12 of no.11. 1925 and 1928 models: no wireframe, Wollensak lens and shutter The Pearlette was introduced in June 1925. June 1925: Asami, p.102 of no.4 and p.48 of no.10. The original 1925 model is mainly recognized by the absence of a wireframe finder, the sliding button used to open the side, and the T setting. This model corresponds to 's item 1135. The brilliant finder is of the folding type, and its front window has a thin rim surrounded by three small screws. There is a small hole on the front plate, next to the lens, whose purpose is unknown. The fixed body side is engraved PEARLETTE, and has a silver tripod attachment retained by three screws. The camera takes 4×6.5cm pictures only, and the back has a removable disc containing a single red window. The removable disc was used to clean or dismantle the lens, or to attach the camera to an enlarger, using it as an enlarging lens. The use as an enlarging lens is reported in Kameari, p.1 of no.11, and in Asami, p.103 of no.4. The scissor struts can be extended further by acting on a spring-loaded lever on the rear side of the front plate, at the bottom, allowing to take portrait pictures despite the fixed-focus lens. The shutter is a N°0 Woco by Wollensak, marked N°0 WOCO above the lens and WOLLENSAK U.S.A. below. The speed is set by an index at the top, and the aperture scale is at the bottom. On the 1925 model, the available speeds are T, 25, 50, 100. The camera exists with a Deltas Aplanat 75/6.8 lens or with a meniscus achromat lens whose aperture runs from 8 to 64 in the Uniform Scale. It is said that the lesser version was priced at ¥17, and the f/6.8 version was priced at ¥25. Tables in Asami, p.103 of no.4 and p.49 of no.10, and in Kameari, p.6 of no.11. (The advertisements dated 1925 or 1926 observed so far, including that in December 1926 reproduced here, do not mention the price.) An advertisement reportedly dated July 1925 is reproduced in Kameari, p.2 of no.11, and in Sakai, p.11 of no.10. That reproduced in Asami, p.48 of no.10, is probably dated 1925 too. A dedicated users club was founded in April 1926, some months after the camera's release, continuing the trend initiated with the Minimum Society for the users of the Minimum Idea. Asami, p.102 of no.4. Initially called the Pearlette Alliance (パーレット連盟), it was renamed Pearlette Association (パーレット同人会) in May 1930. Asami, p.102 of no.4. The earliest cameras have a large rivet placed under the front logo, well visible on the drawings in the advertisements, and confirmed on an original example. Example pictured in this page at R.Konishi Rokuoh-sha. Very soon, this part was moved towards the bottom, to the side of the lens near the puller grip, perhaps reflecting a change in the underlying mechanism. The 1928 model is defined by the T setting replacing the B setting, certainly a consequence of a change in the release mechanism with no internal change on the Woco shutter itself. It is said that the improvement in the shutter layout was first advertised in July. Asami, p.103 of no.4 and p.48 of no.10. The release lever was replaced by an inverted L-shaped button with a built-in cable release attachment, and a very small rivet appeared on the front plate, at the bottom part of the ROKUOH SHA logo. Transitional examples are known with superimposed T and B engravings, probably because stocks of shutter faces already engraved with the "T" were used until they ran out. See the pictures in this page at R.Konishi Rokuoh-sha. It is said that the front logo was very slightly enlarged at about the same time and that the front engravings became golden instead of silver-coloured. Asami, p.103 of no.4 and p.48 of no.10. 1929 and 1931 models: wireframe finder and close-up attachment The 1929 model This model corresponds to 's item 1136. has a newer body with slightly larger dimensions. Larger dimensions: Kameari, p.1 of no.11. It has a rectangular wireframe finder hinged to the front standard and containing a close-up lens in the middle, which stands in front of the taking lens when the wireframe is in the folded position. (The previous close-up device extending the scissor struts was removed.) The retractable eyepiece is hosted in the removable disc containing the red window, which is reportedly removed when turned by 90 degrees instead of 45 degrees. Turned by 90 degrees instead of 45 degrees: Asami, p.103 of no.10. The side latch consists of a pivoting lever instead of a sliding button. On the other side, the name is engraved in relief and the tripod attachment is black finished, with a single screw. The brilliant finder is rigid, with a thick rim around the front window and a chrome frame around the viewing lens. The release mechanism has been modified once again, with a cable release hole separate from the release button. Minor changes are visible on the front plate: the small hole on the side of the lens, the small rivet inside the logo and the three screws around the brilliant finder window have disappeared, and all the large rivets were replaced by screws, with that on the side of the lens moved upwards again. The 1929 model was reportedly released in May. Asami, p.103 of no.4 and p.49 of no.10. The earliest advertisements known so far are in the May 1929 issue of and in the June 1929 issue of Shashin Geppō. Advertisement in May 1929, p.A1, and advertisement in Shashin Geppō June 1929 reproduced in this page at R.Konishi Rokuoh-Sha. See also the advertisement in Shashin Geppō December 1930 reproduced in this page at R.Konishi Rokuoh-Sha. They mention the new wireframe and close-up attachment, and the rigid brilliant finder. The price is unchanged, at for the lesser model with MA lens, and for the model with Deltas f/6.8 lens. The 1931 model This model corresponds to 's item 1137. was reportedly announced in June. Asami, p.104 of no.4 and p.49 of no.10. It is mainly recognized by the reinforced wireframe hinge, allowing to remove the frame. The camera sides have a flower pattern, with the name PEARLETTE engraved in relief on the tripod side. It is said that the front markings reverted to a silver instead of golden colour, and that the front logo was slightly modified. Asami, p.104 of no.4 and p.49 of no.10. It is also said that various parts were made of light alloy instead of brass, to make the camera lighter. Asami, p.49 of no.10. The same source says that the tripod attachment at the bottom of the trellis structure was modified during the production of this variant, surely for further lightening. Asami, pp.104 and 106 of no.4 and p.49 of no.10. 1932 model: Pegasus shutter, Japanese lenses On the 1932 model, This model corresponds to 's item 1138. reportedly released in August, Asami, p.49 of no.10. the imported lenses and shutters were replaced by Japanese equipment. The new Pegasus shutter, made by Rokuoh-sha, gives B, 25, 50, 100 speeds. The shutter plate has a mottled pattern, and is marked PEGASUS at the top and ROKUOH-SHA at the bottom. An orange filter was added to the wireframe corner. It moves in front of the brilliant finder when the wireframe is closed, to prevent unintentional use of the close-up attachment. Minor changes are also reported in the flower pattern on the camera sides. Asami, pp.103–4 and 107 of no.4, and p.49 of no.10. (The pictures on p.107 of no.4 do not show any obvious difference.) At least two different lenses were offered. The expensive model, reportedly priced at ¥28, Lewis, p.49, Asami, pp.103–4 of no.4, and p.49 of no.10, and Kameari, p.6 of no.11. has a Hexar Ser.II f/6.3, certainly a four-element lens made by Rokuoh-sha. The focal length is not mentioned on the front engraving, but it is certainly 75mm. The simpler model, whose price was unchanged at ¥17, Lewis, p.49, Asami, p.103 of no.4, and p.49 of no.10. has a newer Meniscus Achromat lens, whose production was reportedly outsourced to Asahi Kōgaku (predecessor of Pentax). Sakai, p.12 of no.10; Asami, p.104 of no.4, and p.49 of no.10; Lewis, p.182. The front bezel is removable, unlike on the previous models. Asami, p.103–4 of no.4, and p.49 of no.10. The aperture scale is graduated from 8 to 32, apparently in f-numbers. This might indicate a larger maximum aperture (f/8 instead of US 8), but the front bezel reportedly has an unchanged diameter. 7.2mm diameter: Asami, p.103 of no.4, and p.49 of no.10. One source mentions a third version with the Zion f/6.3 lens (same as on the 1933 model), but this is unconfirmed. Kameari, pp.3 and 6 of no.11. Some sources mention a colour edition of the 1932 Pearlette, but this is perhaps a confusion with the 1933 model. Lewis, p.49, and Kameari, p.3 of no.11. Second generation: hinged back The second generation models have fixed side plates and a hinged back. As seen by a photographer holding the camera vertically, the hinge is at the bottom, and the latch is at the top. The advance key has been replaced by a knob at the top right. The position of the tripod threads is unchanged. Because of the general change in the body size and in the position of the controls, the flower pattern on the sides was slightly altered. The body number is reportedly engraved behind the front plate with no prefix. Asami, p.105 of no.4 and p.50 of no.10, and Kameari, pp.3, 6 and 12 of no.11. All the second generation models are dual-format, allowing to take 3×4cm pictures via an exposure mask. The red window arrangement has been modified accordingly: the back now has three windows, contained in a non-removable disc, with a two-position switch selecting the appropriate red window covers — 1'' for full-frame (4×6.5cm) or ''2 for half-frame (3×4cm). The wireframe finder has additional indents to show the field of view for 3×4cm exposures. 1933 model The 1933 model, reportedly released in May, Asami, p.104 of no.4 and p.50 of no.10. has a metal advance knob at a mottled shutter plate. It was first sold with the same Pegasus shutter as the 1932 model. The Hexar lens option was replaced by a Zion f/6.3, and the Meniscus Achromat lens retained the f/8 to f/32 aperture scale. There is sometimes a depth-of-field scale on the back, accordingly marked M.Achromat 7.5cm or Zion Anas't. 7.5cm, but this feature was perhaps absent on the earliest cameras. Zion depth-of-field scale: example pictured in Kameari, no.11, and examples observed in online auctions. No depth-of-field scale: reports in Asami, pp.103 and 105 of no.4 and pp.49–50 of no.10, and example observed in an online auction. A colour edition of the 1933 model with Pegasus shutter is known to exist, Examples pictured in Lewis, p.49, and in Asami, p.51 of no.10. perhaps called Colour Pearlette (色パーレット) and reportedly having a maroon body and bellows. This is said of the 1932 Colour Pearlette in Kameari, p.3 of no.11. After a few months, the Pegasus shutter was renamed Echo, retaining the same mottled shutter plate. The Zion lens was simultaneously renamed Optor, and the depth-of-field was accordingly inscribed Optor Anas't 7.5cm. The production of the Optor lens was outsourced to Asahi Kōgaku Sakai, p.12 of no.10; Asami, p.105 of no.4 and p.50 of no.10; Lewis, p.182. (this was perhaps already the case of the Zion). At the same time, the Meniscus Achromat lens went back to the US aperture scale, from 8 to 32. The maximum aperture is constrained by the diameter of the front bezel, and the actual lens diameter is larger. Kameari, p.3 of no.11. It seems that many Pearlette owners drilled a larger hole, allowing to get past US 8, up to about f/8. Kameari, p.4 of no.11, Asami, p.105 of no.4 and p.50 of no.10. The tables in Asami's articles look like they imply that the diameter of the hole was enlarged on the 1933 model only, but the measurements were presumably taken on the particular examples owned by the author, modified by a previous owner. By removing an internal stop, it was even possible to open the lens to about f/6.3, presumably with an intense soft focus effect. Kameari, p.3 of no.11, Asami, p.105 of no.4 and p.50 of no.10. Various changes occurred in the exposure chamber during the production of the 1933 model. All the cameras have a pressure plate attached inside the back. All the cameras with Pegasus shutter and some early cameras with Echo shutter have guide rollers permanently attached to the body, on either side of the exposure chamber. The late cameras with Echo shutter have a removable frame instead, containing the guide rollers at both ends. Very slight changes are also reported in the shape of the pressure plate and in the attachment of the 3×4cm exposure mask. These changes are illustrated in Asami, p.107 of no.4. Infinitesimal changes are also reported in the flower pattern on the camera sides, and in the sticker inside the back showing a box of Konishiroku's Sakura film. These changes are illustrated in Asami, p.107 of no.4. It is said that the ever-ready case was offered from 1933 onwards. Kameari, pp.3 and 6 of no.11. 1935 model The 1935 model This model corresponds to 's items 1139 and 1140. is mainly recognized by its new shutter plate, plain black with a nickel rim, engraved Echo at the top and Rokuoh-sha at the bottom. The wireframe hinge has been reinforced once again, and is now attached by two screws. Infinitesimal changes are visible in the shape of the depth-of-field table. It also seems that the pattern of the crackled painting all around the body changed at the same time. Kameari, pp.3 and 12 of no.11. The 1935 model normally has an advance knob made of black bakelite, with a flat top and a white arrow indicating the turning direction. However some cameras have the metal advance knob of the 1933 model, perhaps as a result of a repair. Metal advance knob: example pictured in Sakai, p.11 of no.10, and examples observed in online auctions. The 1935 model usually has a new slitted insert inside the exposure chamber, working both as an exposure frame and as a pressure plate, and called "tunnel" (トンネル) by Japanese authors. Kameari in no.11, Asami in no.4 and 10. It is said that some 1935 Pearlette still have the previous removable frame, with the separate pressure plate attached to the back. Report in Asami, p.50 of no.10. The 1935 model exists with the same Optor f/6.3 and Meniscus Achromat US 8 lenses as the previous model. It is said that the bezel of the meniscus lens is made of bakelite instead of metal, and has a reduced internal diameter. Asami, pp.103 and 105 of no.4, and pp.49–50 of no.10. 1937 model The 1937 model This model corresponds to 's item 1144. has a new finish, with nickel plating on the body edges. The flower pattern has disappeared from the side plates, replaced by black crackled paint. The tripod attachment on the camera side is nickel-finished instead of black. The shutter plate has a newer design, with a metal stripe on each side. The Optor lens normally has a nickel-plated bezel instead of the black bezel of the previous models. (These changes are parallel to those which occurred the same year on the Baby Pearl.) Some examples have the same bakelite knob as the 1935 model, but most cameras have a newer knob, with a hollow top and a different shape. Some examples lack the depth-of-field plate, but this is not a general rule on the 1937 Pearlette. Asami, p.105 of no.4 and p.51 of no.10, says that the 1937 Pearlette has no depth-of-field table except for some examples which were modified by their owner. However many cameras do have the table properly attached on the back by two rivets, and this looks like an original feature. The lens options of the 1937 model were unchanged, but it is said that the prices rose slightly, to ¥20 for the meniscus version, and ¥33 for the Optor version. Kameari, p.6 of no.11, Asami, p.103 of no.4 and p.49 of no.10. (This was perhaps a consequence of the new taxes levied after the outbreak of war with China.) A fancy ever-ready case was offered with a compass at the top, for ¥2.80. Kameari, pp.4 and 6 of no.11. High-Grade Pearlette 1940 model and postwar model The 1940 model This model corresponds to 's item 1146 (whose lens bezel is missing). is easily recognized by the Pearlette name plate screwed to the front plate, under the lens, replacing the previous engraving. The Rokuoh-sha logo disappeared at the same time, and the depth-of-field table was completely suppressed on that model. The silver bezel of the Optor lens was replaced by a black bezel with a silver rim. At some time, nickel plating was replaced by chrome plating on all the metal parts — however it is unsure whether this change took place before or after 1945. Very few examples of the 1940 model are known in a reversed configuration, with the advance knob and tripod thread on the left, as seen by the photographer holding the camera vertically. Example pictured in , item 1145, and example offered for sale by a Chinese dealer. These might simply correspond to cameras whose two side plates were swapped. It looks like the side plates are attached by two screws each, positioned the same on either side. The official list of set prices compiled in October 1940 and published in January 1941 has three models of the Pearlette: the "Pearlette I" (¥33), "Pearlette II" and "Pearlette III" (both at ¥45). , type 2, sections 3 and 6A. The model I is certainly the version with Optor f/6.3, whereas the models II and III surely correspond to the High-Grade Pearlette. In the November 1941 price list, the models II and III are classified in separate price categories, probably to distinguish between the Optor f/4.5 and Hexar f/4.5 options. , type 2, sections 6A and 6B. In May 1941, the Pearlette League was dissolved, Asami, p.51 of no.10. and the production of the camera came to a halt during World War II. The production was resumed after the war's end, certainly drawing on the stocks of parts. It is said that little more than 10,000 units were assembled in 1946 and 1947. Miyazaki, pp.13 and 183. Asami, p.51 of no.10, says that only about 15 units were assembled per month, but this is probably vastly underrated, and Miyazaki's estimate is surely more reliable. (Examples marked MADE IN OCCUPIED JAPAN occasionally come out on today's market.) The price in July 1946 was set to ¥635 for the meniscus version, and at ¥710 for the f/6.3 version. Asami, p.106 of no.4. See also Lewis, p.60. In September 1947, it was ¥1,340 and ¥1,460 respectively. Asami, p.106 of no.4. The postwar cameras are hard to distinguish from the 1940 model, and only some examples can be identified for sure, either because they have a plate inscribed MADE IN OCCUPIED JAPAN riveted to the back, or because they have a different Pearlette nameplate at the front, with a thin chrome frame and a slightly altered typefont, This nameplate is visible on 's item 1382. a feature which is said to be found on postwar cameras only. The newer nameplate is described as a typical feature of the postwar Pearlette in Kameari, pp.5 and 7 of no.11, and in Asami, p.106 of no.4 and p.51 of no.10. It is said that some cameras re-use the front plate of the 1937 model, with the Pearlette engraving covered by the nameplate and the Rokuoh-sha logo filled with black paint. Asami, p.51 of no.10. One example has been observed in an online auction with chrome plating and what might be the imprint of the Rokuoh-sha logo, filled with black paint. These cameras were probably assembled after 1945, when the company was using each and every available part. Notes Bibliography * . Advertisement by Konishiroku Honten in December 1926. No page number. * . Advertisement by Konishiroku Honten in May 1929, p.A1. * Items 170 and 681. (See also the advertisements for items 167–8 and 314 and the text and pictures on pp.43 and 430.) * Asami Takashi (浅見高史). "Konica history 7. Pāretto." (Konica history 7. パーレット. Pearlette.) Pp.48–52. * Asami Takashi (浅見高史). "Senzen no kokusan besutoserā-ki Pearlette." (戦前の国産ベストセラー機 Pearlette, The Pearlette, best-selling prewar Japanese camera). Pp.102–7. * Pp.27 and 33–4. * P.12. * Kameari Hisao (亀有久雄). "Pāretto kamera no hensen" (パーレットカメラの変遷, Evolution of the Pearlette camera). In no.11 (May 1978). Nishinomiya: Camera Collectors News-sha. * Type 2. Sections 6A and 6B. * Type 2. Sections 3 and 6A. * Pp.25, 35, 46, 49, 56, 60, 182. * P.544. * Matsumura Shisui (松山思水). Yoku utsuru Pāretto shashinjutsu (よく写るパーレツト写真術). Tokyo: Kinseidō, 1934. * Miyazaki Shigemoto (宮崎繁幹). Konika kamera no 50-nen: Konika I-gata kara Hekisā RF e (コニカカメラの50年：コニカI型からヘキサーRFへ, Fifty years of Konica cameras: From the Konica I to the Hexar RF). Tokyo: Asahi Sonorama, 2003. ISBN 4-257-12038-X. Pp.10–1, 13 and 183. * Nakajima Kenkichi (中島謙吉). Vesutan Pāretto no tsukaikata (ヴェス単パーレットの使ひ方). Tokyo: Kōdaisha, 1938. * Sakai Shūichi (酒井修一). "'Anbako' kara 'ōtofōkasu' he: kamera no hensen to tomo ni ayunda 114-nen" (「暗函」から「オートフォーカス」へ・カメラの変遷と共に歩んだ114年, From 'camera obscura' to 'autofocus': 114 years of camera evolution). Pp.8–13. * Items 1135–42, 1144–6 and 1382. Links In English: * Pearlette (1925 or 1928 model) in English and in Japanese at Cosmonet's Classic Camera * Pearlette (postwar model) at medfmt In Japanese: * Pages of the R.Konishi Rokuoh-sha website: ** Pearlette history ** [http://www2f.biglobe.ne.jp/~ter-1212/sakura/pearletteshouwa4nen6gatu.htm Advertisement in Shashin Geppō June 1929] ** [http://www2f.biglobe.ne.jp/~ter-1212/sakura/sakurapearlette.html Advertisement in Shashin Geppō December 1930] ** Pictures of the front standard, Wollensak lens and original box of an original 1925 model ** High-Grade Pearlette, from the book Pāretto no tsukaikata (1937) ** Camera list with the Pearlette ** [http://www2f.biglobe.ne.jp/~ter-1212/sakura/miraa.htm Cover of Mirror Image no.39] (special issue on the Pearlette) ** Rules of the Pearlette Society * Pearlette (1929, 1933 Pegasus, 1935 and High-Grade models) in this post, this post and this post of the Junk Binbō blog * Pearlette (1929, 1933 Echo and 1940 models) in the first page and second page of the Yamada Camera Museum * Pearlette (1929 and 1932 models), Colour Pearlette (1933 model) and Pearlette (1940 model) at Nagoya's Camera Club * Pearlette (1935 model) in the Camera database of the Center of the History of Japanese Industrial Technology * Pearlette variations at Asacame * Pearlette (1933 model, Pegasus) and more pictures at Hayata Camera Laboratory * Pearlette (1933 model, Pegasus) at Aho Ressha Pictorial * Pearlette (1933 model, Echo) in Sakusen Ichiman-ri's camera pages * Pearlette (1933 Echo and 1935 models) and Pearlette lens at Pleasure Classic Lenses * Pearlette (1935 model) among classic cameras in Tomo ni shita kamera * Pearlette (1937 model) at Aya's Camera * Pearlette (1940 model) at S. Takagi's Shashinki no Mori * Pearlette (1940 model) at Itō Sadanobu's camera collection * Pearlette (postwar model, MIOJ) at Camera Collection Minorhouse * Pearlette at Kamera no Tabi * Advertisement for the Pearlette, published in the 23 March 1938 issue of Asahi Graph, reproduced in the small format camera page of the Gochamaze website Category: Japanese 4x6.5 viewfinder folding Category: 4x6.5 strut folding Category: Konica Category: P Category: 1925